Elektrovalen
by Lady Rizuki
Summary: Hinata menikmati liburan musim panasnya dengan mengerjakan PR kimia. Ketika Naruto datang ke rumahnya untuk memintanya mengerjakan PR bersama, di situlah Hinata merasa hubungannya dengan Naruto persis seperti Elektrovalen atau ikatan ion. Ditambah dengan gombalan Naruto yang sukses membuatnya merona. NaruHina Fanfic. AU. Dedicated for #LembarBukuPelajaranChallenge


Disclaimer: Naruto was created by Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: Naruto x Hinata

Warning: AU, OOC, ada typo, jalan cerita ngalor-ngidul, ada penjelasan kimia yang ruwet, fluff (mungkin?), dll

Summary: Musim panas telah tiba. Sudah saatnya Hinata menikmati liburan sekolahnya dengan mengerjakan PR kimia. Ketika Naruto datang ke rumahnya untuk memintanya mengerjakan PR bersama, di situlah Hinata merasa hubungannya dengan Naruto persis seperti Elektrovalen atau ikatan ion, salah satu istilah kimia yang mereka bahas. Ditambah dengan gombalan Naruto yang sukses membuatnya merona. NaruHina Fanfic. Dedicated for #LembarBukuPelajaranChallenge by sakhi and Saaraa. I hope you like it... ^^

 **~Elektrovalen~**

Suatu siang yang terik, di kediaman keluarga Hyuuga, Hinata masuk ke kamarnya setelah selesai makan siang bersama adiknya, Hanabi. Sebelum itu, dia dan Hanabi bergotong royong membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring. Sekarang gadis berambut _indigo_ panjang itu sendirian di rumahnya. Itu karena Hanabi pergi ke rumah temannya. Dia tadi sudah minta izin pada Hinata dan Hinata mengizinkan adiknya pergi asal dia harus cepat pulang sebelum ayah mereka pulang dari luar kota.

Meskipun Hinata sendirian dan tidak ada satupun yang menemaninya, dia tidak keberatan. Dia justru merasa tenang kalau dia menyendiri di kamarnya. Sekarang di kamar, Hinata hanya bisa rebahan di ranjangnya sambil membaca majalah _fashion_. Mumpung hari ini musim panas, sekolahnya, SMA Konoha libur dan Hinata bisa luwes bersantai di rumahnya. Lumayan buat mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikiran dari kegiatan dan tugas-tugas sekolah yang selama ini membuatnya capek.

Udara siang itu semakin bertambah panas. Panas sekali seolah-olah membuat kulit terasa mau terbakar. Cahaya matahari yang menembus jendela kamar Hinata bersinar terang menyilaukan pandangan. Suara dengungan _cicada_ terdengar di mana-mana. Walaupun di luar panas menyengat, tapi Hinata tidak merasakannya. Rupanya AC di kamarnya sudah dihidupkan sedari tadi ketika dia masuk.

Hinata masih asyik melototi majalahnya. Halaman demi halaman dibukanya satu persatu. Majalah _fashion_ yang dibacanya itu bertema musim panas. Memang hampir isinya model yang memamerkan pakaian yang bertema sama. Ada yang memakai pakaian santai seperti _tank top_ yang dipadukan dengan celana pendek sepaha. Ada model yang memakai _sleeveless dress_ sepanjang lutut dengan topi lebar menghiasi kepalanya. Ada juga yang mengenakan pakaian renang seperti _one piece_ dan _bikini_.

Tiba-tiba terdengar lagu "If" yang menjadi _ringtone_ HP-nya. Hinata segera menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dan menyambar HP yang terletak di meja samping ranjangnya. Begitu dia melihat layarnya, tertulis "Sakura calling".

"Dari Sakura-chan..." gumam Hinata pelan. Lalu dia menekan tombol hijau di HP-nya agar bisa menghubungi sahabatnya itu. "Moshi-moshi, Sakura-chan... Doshita no?"

"Moshi-moshi!" balas seseorang dengan suara ceria di seberang. Hinata tahu pemilik suara itu. Sudah pasti itu suara Sakura. "Hinata-chan, kamu tahu tidak? Ino-buta-chan mengajakku pergi ke pantai, lho! Hehe..."

"Wah... Kelihatannya menyenangkan... Enaknya di musim panas ini bisa pergi ke pantai," balas Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Terus, ada apa kamu meneleponku, Sakura-chan?"

"Begini, Ino-buta-chan bilang kalau aku bisa ngajak yang lain. Biar rame katanya. Jadi aku meneleponmu agar aku bisa mengajakmu. Kamu mau ikut pergi bareng kami berdua ke pantai, nggak?" pinta Sakura.

Manik lavender Hinata membulat. "Ho, hontou ni?"

"Hontou dayo! Ikut, ya? Ya? Ya?" Suara Sakura terdengar sangat memohon. Seperti anak kecil yang ingin dibelikan boneka oleh orangtuanya.

"Hmm..." Hinata berpikir sebentar. Memang sudah setahun Hinata tidak pergi ke pantai. Sudah lama dia tidak bermain di sana sembari merasakan sejuknya air laut. Hinata sangat menginginkan itu. Pasti menyenangkan bisa pergi ke pantai bersama Sakura-chan dan teman-teman. Kurasa ini kesempatanku... Lebih baik aku ikut saja, ah, pikirnya.

"Te, tentu saja aku ikut, Sakura-chan... Bilang ke Yamanaka-san kalau aku ikut, ya," jawab Hinata akhirnya.

"Wah, shannaro! Arigato ne, Hinata-chan!" seru Sakura antusias. "Senangnya kalau sahabatku ini ikut pergi denganku. Duh, aku tak sabar!"

Hinata terkikik pelan.

"Oh ya. Ehm..." Tiba-tiba suara Sakura terdengar merendah di HP-nya. Membuat Hinata bingung.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan? Ada masalah?" tanyanya.

"Aku lupa..."

"E, eh?"

"Aku lupa kalau aku masih punya PR musim panas!" jerit Sakura. Jeritannya itu cukup keras hingga membuat Hinata kaget seraya menyingkirkan HP dari telinganya.

"Aduh, Sakura-chan... Kamu bisa nggak tidak jerit-jerit di telingaku?" keluh Hinata lembut, meskipun wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Ah, gomen... Kurasa aku takkan pergi ke pantai sebelum PR-ku ini selesai, Hinata-chan."

"A, ano... Sakura-chan... PR yang mana, ya?" tanya Hinata hati-hati.

"Yang ini, lho. PR kimia yang tentang Elektrovalen itu," jawab Sakura. "Rupanya aku belum menyelesaikannya. Ah, aku harus bilang pada si Ino Buta-chan kalau aku tak mau pergi sebelum PR ini selesai..." sambungnya menyesal.

"Begitu, ya... Ehm, kurasa aku harus melihatnya. Oh, Sakura-chan... Kamu sudah menyelesaikan PR musim panas yang lain, kan?"

"Sudah, kok. Aku sudah menyelesaikannya pas hari pertama libur."

"Youkatta ne... Aku sama sepertimu. Kalau begitu, aku sudahi saja, ya. Soalnya... Ano, aku harus menyelesaikannya juga," tutur Hinata. "Terima kasih, ya sudah memberitahuku..."

"Ah, tidak masalah. Sudah dulu, ya. Jaa!"

"Jaa ne..."

Hinata memutuskan pembicaraannya dengan Sakura. Dia meletakkan HP-nya kembali di atas meja. Kemudian dia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan bergegas ke meja belajarnya. Dia lalu membuka laci untuk mencari buku kimia beserta catatannya. Setelah ketemu, Hinata membuka-buka halaman buku kimianya.

"Ini dia..." Hinata akhirnya menemukan suatu artikel yang bertuliskan "Ikatan Ion (Elektrovalen)". "Aku ingat sekarang... Waktu itu Shizune-sensei bilang kalau PR kimia ini adalah mengerjakan soal-soal yang berkaitan dengan Elektrovalen. Cukup banyak juga, ya. Aku harus mengerjakannya sekarang..."

Maka dari itu, tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, Hinata langsung duduk di kursi dan meletakkan buku kimia, catatan plus buku latihannya di atas meja belajarnya. Lalu dia mulai membuka halaman buku kimianya. Bola matanya bergerak mengikuti tulisan yang berjejer di bukunya tersebut. Di situ tertulis:

" _Ikatan ion atau Elektrovalen yaitu ikatan yang terbentuk sebagai akibat adanya gaya tarik-menarik antara ion positif dan ion negatif. Ion positif terbentuk karena unsur logam melepaskan elektronnya, sedangkan ion negatif terbentuk karena unsur non logam menerima elektron. Ikatan ion terjadi karena adanya serah terima elektron."_

Hmm, jadi begitu... pikir Hinata manggut-manggut. Elektrovalen itu ikatan yang terbentuk karena adanya gaya tarik-menarik antara ion positif dan ion negatif. Seperti magnet dan arus listrik, ya...

Setelah berpikir begitu, Hinata kembali membaca bukunya.

" _Atom-atom membentuk ikatan ion karena masing-masing atom ingin mencapai keseimbangan/kestabilan seperti struktur elektron gas mulia. Ikatan ion terbentuk antara:_

 _1\. Ion positif dengan ion negatif._

 _2\. Atom-atom berenergi potensial ionisasi kecil dengan atom-atom berafinitas elektron besar (Atom-atom unsur golongan IA, IIA dengan atom-atom unsur golongan VIA, VIIA)_

 _3\. Atom-atom dengan keelektronegatifan kecil dengan atom-atom yang mempunyai keelektronegatifan besar."_

Rumit juga, ya... batin Hinata sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya. Jari telunjuknya berputar-putar di atas meja. Eh, tunggu dulu... Atom-atom membentuk ikatan ion... Karena masing-masing ingin mencapai keseimbangan... Ion positif dan ion negatif... Atom-atom berenergi kecil dan besar... Dan atom-atom berelektronegatif kecil dan besar... Hmm...

"Ah, wakatta! Aku mengerti... Kalau aku pahami benar-benar, mengerjakan soalnya ini pasti mudah," gumam Hinata sambil mengangguk-angguk. Kelihatannya dia sudah memahami penjelasan Elektrovalen atau ikatan ion di buku kimianya itu.

Hinata bersiap untuk membuka buku latihannya. Kemudian dia membuka tas sekolahnya dan mengeluarkan alat tulisnya. "Soalnya dari sini, kan? Akan kukerjakan sekarang... Tapi aku harus mempelajarinya dulu..."

Drrrrt... Drrrrt...

"Ng?" Hinata terperanjat. Dia mendengar bunyi getaran begitu dia mulai mengerjakan soal kimianya. Dia menoleh ke arah suara itu. Ternyata bunyi itu asalnya dari HP yang bergetar di atas meja di samping kasurnya. Itu sepertinya SMS... Tapi dari siapa ya? tanyanya dalam hati.

Hinata beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah mejanya. Lalu mengambil HP-nya di situ. Begitu melihat layarnya, terdapat sebuah pesan masuk. Mata Hinata terbelalak begitu melihat nama pengirim pesan masuk tersebut.

Dari Naruto, teman sekelasnya yang disukai Hinata.

"Na... Na... Naruto-kun...?" gumam Hinata dengan wajah memerah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saking kagetnya. "A, ada apa dengannya? Ke, kenapa dia tak biasanya mengirim SMS ini padaku? Jangan-jangan..."

Dengan tangan bergetar, perlahan-lahan Hinata memencet tombol HP-nya untuk melihat isi SMS itu.

 _From: Naruto-kun_

 _To: Hinata_

 _Hai, Hinata! Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu. Begini, aku ingin kamu membantuku mengerjakan PR kimia musim panas yang membuat kepalaku mau pecah rasanya. Ugh... Jadi, aku boleh ke rumahmu, kan?_

Deg!

Na, Na, Na... Naruto-kun... Akan ke rumahku?! pikir Hinata dalam hati. Rasanya dia ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin, namun dia memilih untuk menahannya. Walaupun hatinya berdebar-debar tak karuan. Waduh, gimana ini? Masalahnya... A, aku sendirian di rumah! Dan Naruto-kun... Akh, jangan mikir yang bukan-bukan! Dia mau datang ke rumahku hanya... Memintaku untuk membantunya mengerjakan PR... Ya, kan?

"Huffft..." Hinata menghela napas. Dia mengelus dadanya, merasa lega. Aduh... SMS darinya ini mengejutkanku saja. Kukira dia mengajakku kencan atau apalah... Tapi, tak apa. Lebih baik aku membalas SMS-nya... batinnya.

 _From: Hinata_

 _To: Naruto-kun_

 _Hai, Naruto-kun..._

 _Tak apa-apa. Kebetulan aku lagi mengerjakan PR kimia sekarang. Jadi, kamu boleh datang ke rumahku agar kita berdua bisa mengerjakannya bersama-sama... Ehm, kalau ada soal yang sulit, aku akan membantumu menyelesaikannya..._

"Semoga berhasil..." ucap Hinata penuh harap seraya menekan "Send". Pesan itu terkirim dan Hinata tinggal duduk di kasur, menunggu balasan SMS-nya dari Naruto.

5 menit kemudian, SMS dari Naruto akhirnya muncul. Hinata membukanya.

 _From: Naruto-kun_

 _To: Hinata_

 _Yosh! Sankyu, Hinata! Sekarang aku harus bergegas ke rumahmu, dattebayo! Tunggu aku, ya!_

Blush!

Sekali lagi Hinata merasakan semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. Namun dalam hatinya, dia merasa senang kalau Naruto akan datang ke rumahnya. Yah, siapa perempuan yang tidak senang kalau bertemu seseorang yang disukainya? Perlahan Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang berdesir di dadanya. Tapi dia tidak menghiraukannya. Dia kembali ke meja belajarnya untuk melanjutkan PR-nya. Sekalian menunggu kedatangan cowok bersurai pirang itu.

* * *

Ding dong!

"Ya, siapa?" sahut Hinata ketika dia mendengar bunyi bel di rumahnya. Dia lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan bergegas ke lantai bawah.

Tok tok tok!

Terdengar ketukan pintu ketika Hinata sudah berada di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Aku datang... Tunggu sebentar," kata Hinata lagi sambil meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya. Begitu pintu dibuka, Hinata terkejut bukan main. Di hadapannya ada sosok seorang lelaki yang ditunggunya. Terlihat dari ciri-cirinya, lelaki itu sudah tak asing baginya. Lelaki itu adalah...

"Na, Na, Naruto-kun..." ucap Hinata gelagapan.

"Yo, Hinata!" sapa Naruto riang. Tak lupa dengan cengiran khasnya yang menghiasi bibirnya. Membuat rona merah di pipi Hinata muncul begitu dia melihat cengiran Naruto yang menurutnya terlihat _cute_. Namun dia memilih untuk bersikap biasa.

"Ha, hai... Akhirnya kamu datang juga, Naruto-kun..." balas Hinata sembari tersenyum.

"Hehe..." Naruto terkekeh. "Tentu saja aku pasti datang, dattebayo! Apa kamu sudah lama menungguku?" tanyanya.

Hinata menggeleng. "Nggak, kok. Kamu datang di waktu yang tepat... Ayo, silakan masuk," ujarnya seraya mempersilakan Naruto masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Setelah Naruto berada di dalam rumah, tepatnya di ruang tamu, Hinata meletakkan buku-bukunya beserta alat tulisnya di atas meja. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mengerjakan PR bersama di ruang tamu saja. Sebenarnya, Hinata terlalu malu berduaan dengan Naruto di kamar. Nanti bisa-bisa menimbulkan kesalahpahaman. Apalagi dia sendirian. Maka dari itu, dia memilih ruang tamu karena lebih luas dan terang. Untungnya Naruto setuju dengan usulan Hinata.

"Kamu mau minuman, Naruto-kun?" tawar Hinata.

"Eh? Nggak perlu, Hinata! Nanti-"

"Tidak apa-apa... Itu tidak merepotkan bagiku," sela Hinata lembut. "Bilang saja kamu mau minum apa. Nanti akan kusiapkan untukmu..."

"Oh, baiklah. Ehm... Kalau begitu, aku mau _ocha_ saja. Yang dingin, ya. Kebetulan aku kepanasan dan tenggorokanku kering, dattebayo..." ujar Naruto sambil mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya ke leher.

"Tentu." Hinata mengangguk, lalu bangkit untuk pergi ke dapur. Di sana, dia mengeluarkan botol _ocha_ dari kulkas dan mengambil dua gelas. Satu untuk Naruto dan satunya lagi untuk dirinya. Hinata meletakkan semua itu di atas nampan. Kemudian, dia kembali ke ruang tamu sambil memegang nampan dengan hati-hati.

Setelah itu, begitu botol _ocha_ dan gelas sudah ada di meja, Naruto langsung menuangkan _ocha_ ke dalam gelasnya dan meneguknya. Disusul dengan Hinata yang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Glek! Glek! Glek! Ah!" Naruto meletakkan gelasnya sembari mengusap mulutnya. "Segarnya! Rasa hausku sudah hilang, dattebayo!"

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menyesap sedikit _ocha_ -nya. "Ne, Naruto-kun... Kamu ke sini untuk memintaku membantumu mengerjakan PR kimia, kan?" tanyanya pelan.

"Ah, iya! Benar juga," jawab Naruto sambil meninju tangannya sendiri. "Kamu tadi baca SMS-ku, kan? Aku datang kemari untuk itu. Habis, PR kimia ini sulit sekali, dattebayo! Mana pula si Sasuke teme itu tak mau membantuku. Pelit sekali dia! Hu-uh!" lanjutnya kesal.

Hinata tertawa manis. "Hehe... Jadi, begitu. Daijoubu, Naruto-kun... Mulai sekarang, kita akan mengerjakan PR sama-sama. Aku siap membantumu..."

"Trims, Hinata! Kamu baik sekali," puji Naruto dengan mata berbinar. "Sekarang, kita mulai dari mana nih?"

"Apa kamu sudah mempelajari pengertian dari Elektrovalen, Naruto-kun?"

"Eh? Elektro... Valen?" Naruto terdiam sesaat. "Ah! Ikatan ion, kan?"

"Tepat..." Hinata membenarkan. "Kamu sudah mempelajari pengertiannya belum?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku lupa... Argh! Sumpah, aku tak mengerti apa itu Elektrovalen!" erangnya sambil mencengkeram helaian mahkota pirangnya. "Gimana aku bisa ngerti Elektro meleketek itu, dattebayo! Bahkan aku belum berhasil menyelesaikan soal satu pun! Payah banget!"

Hinata hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ dengan tingkah Naruto. "Ng, Naruto-kun... Mungkin kamu belum memahami betul-betul apa itu Elektrovalen. Menurutku, ini mudah, kok," paparnya.

"Hah? Benarkah itu?!" Naruto terbelalak kaget, tak percaya dengan kata-kata gadis berponi _hime-cut_ itu.

"Hn. Buktinya... Aku sudah mengerjakan 12 dari 20 soal," ujar Hinata seraya menunjukkan buku latihannya pada Naruto. Naruto melihat isinya. Ternyata benar. Gadis itu sudah berhasil menyelesaikan 2/3 dari seluruh soal yang diberikan Shizune-sensei.

"Sugee! Kamu luar biasa, Hinata!" ujar Naruto kagum.

Hinata menunduk malu. "Ehm... Bagiku ini belum seberapa... Awalnya, aku hanya mempelajari pengertiannya dulu. Baru aku bisa langsung menyelesaikan soalnya..."

"Hmm... Begitu, dattebayo." Naruto manggut-manggut. "Jadi menurutmu, apa itu Elektrovalen?"

"Elektrovalen adalah... Ikatan yang terbentuk akibat suatu gaya tarik-menarik antara ion positif dan ion negatif... Itu juga terjadi akibat perpindahan elektron dari satu atom ke atom lain."

"Terus?"

"Ion positif terbentuk karena unsur logam melepaskan elektronnya dan ion negatif terbentuk karena unsur non logam menerima elektron. Jadi... Elektrovalen atau ikatan ion terjadi karena adanya serah terima elektron..." jelas Hinata pelan, tapi pasti.

"Wah, ternyata kamu sudah memahaminya... Tapi, aku masih belum paham, dattebayo!" keluh Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Daijoubu, Naruto-kun... Akan kuperjelas lagi supaya kamu paham," tutur Hinata menenangkan. Kemudian dia membuka buku kimianya dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto. Tangannya yang lentik menunjuk suatu artikel di buku tersebut. "Ha'i. Di bagian sini dijelaskan kalau atom-atom membentuk ikatan ion karena masing-masing atom ingin mencapai keseimbangan atau kestabilan."

"Hmm..." Naruto memperhatikan salah satu tulisan yang ditunjuk Hinata. "Ikatan ion terbentuk antara... Ion positif dengan ion negatif, atom-atom berenergi potensial ionisasi kecil dengan atom-atom berafinitas elektron besar dan terakhir, atom-atom dengan keelektronegatifan kecil dengan atom-atom yang mempunyai keelektronegatifan besar..."

"Nah... Itu dia. Kalau dilihat baik-baik, terlihat seperti magnet atau arus listrik, bukan?" papar Hinata. "Gaya tarik-menarik pada magnet akan terjadi bila kutub utara dan kutub selatan saling didekatkan. Begitu juga dengan arus listrik... Jadi... Ikatan ion atau Elektrovalen terbentuk karena adanya gaya tarik-menarik antara dua ion yang berbeda muatan. Persis seperti itulah..."

"Sou dattebayo..."

"Anggap saja itu adalah syarat terbentuknya ikatan ion atau Elektrovalen. Bagaimana? Kamu sudah mengerti, Naruto-kun?"

"Ya, tapi..." Naruto berpikir sesaat. "Aku masih belum paham juga, dattebayo..." katanya dengan mata nanar. Dia kelihatannya masih tidak mengerti penjelasan Hinata walaupun dia sudah menjelaskannya langsung _to the point_. Bukan berarti lelaki pirang itu bodoh. Memang otak Naruto yang sederhana belum mampu menangkap hal-hal rumit begitu. Tapi Hinata mengakui, Naruto sebenarnya cukup cerdas dan otaknya encer. Buktinya, nilai ujiannya pernah masuk 20 besar di sekolah. Lumayan, kan?

Makanya, Hinata jadi heran seketika. "Oh, kupikir..."

"Bukan! Bukan itu maksudku, dattebayo!" seru Naruto spontan. "Aku paham, cuma aku belum mengerti sepenuhnya, Hinata! Jadi... Bisa kasih aku contoh?"

"Souda ne. Kalau begitu... Misalnya, ehm..." Hinata membuka halaman buku latihannya. "Aku kasih yang mudah dulu, ya... Ini dia, Naruto-kun."

Begitu Hinata menyerahkan buku latihannya, Naruto menerimanya dan melihat isinya. "Yang mana, nih?"

"Yang itu." Hinata menunjuk salah satu soal di buku itu. "Kamu tahu nama ilmiah dari garam?" tanyanya memastikan.

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Ehm... Na, Natrium... Natrium apa, ya? Natrium klorida?"

"Tepat... Nah, soal itu bilang ketika natrium (Na) dan klor (Cl) bergabung, bagaimana proses pembentukan kedua atom tersebut dalam ikatan ionnya. Di situ, aku menjawab, proses penggabungan kedua atom tersebut adalah atom-atom natrium kehilangan elektron, membentuk kation atau Na+... Sedangkan atom-atom klor menerima elektron dan membentuk anion atau Cl-," jelas Hinata panjang lebar. "Lalu, kedua ion ini saling tarik-menarik dalam perbandingan 1:1 untuk membentuk natrium klorida..."

"Seperti ini?" Naruto menunjuk rumus pembentukan NaCl itu. Di situ tertulis:

Na + Cl - Na+ + Cl- - NaCl

Hinata mengangguk. "Hn. Mudah, kan? Kalau ada atom yang kehilangan atau melepaskan elektronnya, atom yang lain akan menerimanya. Itu kuncinya agar bisa membentuk Elektrovalen atau ikatan ion pada dua atom..."

"Yosha! Sekarang aku mengerti, dattebayo!" seru Naruto bersemangat. Dia lalu tersenyum simpul pada Hinata. "Terima kasih, Hinata. Kamu memang teman yang baik. Aku senang karena kamu sudah membantuku..." katanya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum malu. Eh, tunggu dulu... Selama ini, Naruto-kun menganggapku teman baginya? tanya Hinata dalam hati. Ah... Padahal aku... Ingin hubunganku dengannya lebih dari itu...

Entah kenapa, Hinata merasa kecewa dengan itu. Sejak dia bertemu dengannya pertama kali, Hinata sudah menyukai Naruto. Dia ingin Naruto menjadikannya sahabat karib atau... Pacar. Namun, karena dia pemalu, dia tak mampu mengungkapkan perasaannya secara langsung pada cowok itu. Dia ingin cowok itu yang duluan yang melakukannya.

Naruto-kun... Aku suka kamu... Tapi kenapa kamu masih tidak menyadarinya? Kenapa...

"Hinata?"

Panggilan Naruto menyadarkan gadis itu dari alam lamunannya. "I, iya?" sahutnya seraya menoleh.

"Kok melamun? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan dahi berkerut.

"Ah! I, i, itu..." Hinata mendadak gugup. "Ti, tidak ada. Tidak ada apa-apa, kok..." jawabnya sambil berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Yang benar?"

"Iya. Sungguh. Tidak ada apa-apa, Naruto-kun..."

"Begitu, ya? Ya, sudah..." Naruto menoleh ke buku latihannya dan kembali mengerjakan soalnya. Hinata malah menutup mukanya pakai buku kimia. Kalau boleh jujur, mukanya kembali merona. Dia tidak mau Naruto melihatnya. Bisa-bisa dia malah menertawainya.

"Aduh..." keluh Hinata. "Kenapa hatiku terus berdebar kalau dia berada di dekatku?" gumamnya pelan. Sungguh, aku tak tahan melihat mukanya lebih lama lagi... Ukh! Dia memang keren dan... Tampan.

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan ada firasat di benaknya. Tunggu... Apakah Naruto-kun masih single? Dia keren, tapi kok... Dia kelihatannya masih belum punya pacar, ya? Apa aku tanyakan saja? pikirnya sambil meletakkan buku kimianya di meja. Mungkin ini lebih baik daripada aku terus-terusan menutupi diri...

"Na, Naruto-kun..."

"Ng? Ada apa, Hinata?" sahut Naruto, menghentikan kegiatannya menulis soal.

"Naruto-kun... Ano... Ada sesuatu yang kutanyakan tentangmu. Ehm..." Hinata terdiam sebentar. Mencari pertanyaan yang tepat. "Apa ada seseorang yang kamu sukai di sekolah?"

"Eh?" Naruto terkejut. Dia tak mengira kalau Hinata akan bertanya seperti itu.

"Ah... Sumimasen... A, aku tahu kalau pertanyaanku ini... Mengenai masalah pribadimu, sih..." tutur Hinata gugup. "A, aku hanya ingin tahu saja... Kalau kamu nggak mau jawab, tak apa-apa."

"Hehe... Tak masalah. Aku tak masalah kalau ditanyai begitu. Namanya juga masalah pribadi anak SMA, kan?" ujar Naruto sambil terkekeh. Tak lama, dia memasang ekspresi wajah serius. "Memang remaja sepertiku pasti pernah yang namanya mengalami masalah percintaan. Apalagi aku, dattebayo..."

"A, apa maksudmu?" Hinata tak mengerti.

"Kamu mau aku menceritakannya?" Naruto balik bertanya. "Tapi, ingat. Jangan beritahu siapapun, ya."

"I, iya. Aku janji takkan kuberitahu siapapun..." Hinata mengangguk.

Naruto tersenyum, lalu dia menghela napas. "Huffft... Begini. Aku... Aku dan dia hanya teman baik. Tapi sejak aku mulai masuk SMA, aku jadi suka pada gadis itu walaupun dia selama ini menganggapku teman. Lalu, aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Dan..."

Naruto menunduk. Dia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Wajahnya terlihat sedih. Tentu saja itu membuat Hinata semakin penasaran.

"Dan apa?" tanya Hinata perlahan.

"Dia menolak cintaku..."

"Oh!" Hinata menutup mulutnya. Aku tak menduga kalau dia pernah ditolak cewek... Kasihan Naruto-kun... Apa aku harus menghiburnya? Naruto-kun...

"Yah, begitulah... Ternyata dia malah menyukai Sasuke teme. Jadi dia menolakku, dattebayo..."

"Hah?" Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya. "Siapa? Dan siapa gadis yang kamu maksud? Jangan-jangan..."

"Bukannya kamu mengenal gadis itu?" Naruto menatap Hinata heran. "Dia sahabatmu, kan? Kamu bisa menebaknya sendiri, dattebayo."

"Sa, Sakura-chan...?"

"Iya, Hinata." Naruto tersenyum kecut. "Aku menyukai Sakura-chan. Tapi sekarang... Setelah dia menolakku, aku merasa hatiku terasa hampa... Dan juga aku merasa tidak ada satupun gadis yang menyukai cowok aneh sepertiku. Memang Sasuke teme itu keren, wajarlah kalau Sakura-chan suka dia. Jadi, aku merasa kalah keren darinya..."

"Begitu..." Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Dia sekarang mengerti perasaan cowok berambut _spiky_ pirang itu. Ternyata Naruto juga pernah bermasalah soal hubungannya dengan lawan jenis. Dia ditolak cintanya oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Apalagi orang itu juga sahabat Hinata.

Eh, tunggu... Tiba-tiba Hinata teringat sesuatu. Kok aku merasa... Aku dengan Naruto-kun persis dengan itu... Elektrovalen atau ikatan ion itu, kan akan terjadi kalau salah satu atom kehilangan elektronnya dan atom yang lain menerimanya.

Naruto-kun... Menurutku, dia diibaratkan natrium yang kehilangan elektronnya. Dengan kata lain, dia kehilangan cintanya. Yah... Kuanggap elektron itu adalah cinta. Dan aku...

Blush!

Wajah Hinata kembali memanas. Asap putih mengepul dari kepalanya saking malunya.

Aku jadi klor-nya yang menerima elektronnya! Itu artinya... Aku yang bisa menerima cinta Naruto-kun... Ini kesempatanku! pekiknya dalam hati seraya menutup mukanya. Ya, ampun... Aku dan dia akhirnya jadi NaCl! Pasangan serasi... Aduh, Hinata! Sejak kapan aku jadi berpikiran ngawur begini?

"Hinata?" Naruto jadi heran melihat tingkah Hinata yang menurutnya aneh. "Kamu kenapa? Kok mukamu ditutup begitu?"

"Ng... I, itu... Na, Naruto-kun... Ka, kamu itu..." Hinata menjawab terbata-bata sambil membuka wajahnya yang merah. "Ka, kamu itu... Natrium..."

"Hah? Kamu ngomong apa, sih?" Naruto mendadak bengong. Mulutnya terbuka seolah-olah rahangnya mau lepas dari engselnya.

"A, aku... Aku bilang kalau kamu itu seperti natrium yang kehilangan cintanya!" jerit Hinata panik. "Dan aku itu klor yang akan menerima cintamu. Aku suka kamu, Naruto-kun! Aku bersedia jadi pacarmu dan kita berdua akan menjadi NaCl! Maksudku... Pasangan, Naruto-kun!"

Deg!

"Hi, Hinata..." Bibir Naruto bergetar. Dia merasakan jantungnya seolah-olah mau berhenti berdetak. Dia kaget bukan kepalang begitu mendengar pengakuan Hinata yang tiba-tiba. Naruto menatap gadis itu di hadapannya dengan rasa tak percaya. Iris _sapphire_ -nya membulat sempurna seperti kelereng.

Hinata balas menatap Naruto dengan semburat merah terlukis di pipinya yang putih. Namun tak lama kemudian, dia melengos dan kembali menutup mukanya. "Ups! Su, su, su... Su, sumimasen! Aku tiba-tiba mengatakannya... Ha, habisnya aku..."

"Hinata... Lihat aku." Terdengar bisikan mengalun di telinga Hinata. Hinata terperangah dan membuka wajahnya, lalu perlahan-lahan dia menoleh.

Cup!

Kecupan lembut mendarat di dahi Hinata. Hinata seketika kaget begitu merasakan ciuman itu. Lebih kaget lagi kalau ternyata yang mencium dahinya itu adalah Naruto sendiri.

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya, lalu menyengir nakal begitu melihat ekspresi Hinata. "Aku juga suka kamu, Hinata..." ucapnya. "Ternyata, kamu malah mengungkapkan perasaanmu dengan mengait-ngaitkan Elektrovalen, dattebayo. Pintar juga. Hehe..."

"Na, Naruto-kun..."

"Yah, aku akan memikirkannya dulu. Hmm... Tenang saja, Hinata. Aku tidak akan menolakmu. Aku pasti mau. Lihat saja nanti, dattebayo," kata Naruto lagi sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"A, arigato, Naruto-kun." Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum malu. Namun dalam hatinya, dia senang kalau Naruto menerima cintanya seperti yang dia idamkan selama ini. Ternyata... Naruto-kun juga menyukaiku... Terima kasih, Tuhan... Perasaanku ini akhirnya terbalas berkat-Mu...

"Oh ya, Hinata..." Tiba-tiba Naruto memanggil Hinata lagi. Membuat gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Kamu tahu, tidak? Seperti yang kamu bilang, aku ini atom natrium dan kamu itu atom klor. Atom natrium, kan sudah berubah menjadi ion positif dan atom klor menjadi ion negatif. Elektrovalen atau ikatan ion terjadi karena kedua ion itu ingin mencapai keseimbangan, dattebayo. Apa itu artinya..." Dia terdiam sebentar, memikirkan sesuatu.

"Artinya?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Aku menyadari kalau kita ini setara. Jadi, aku merasa kita ini pasangan yang cocok seperti natrium dengan klor yang bergabung menjadi NaCl atau garam. Bagaimana? Tidak buruk, bukan? Hehe..." jawab Naruto sembari tertawa kecil.

"Ah, Naruto-kun... Ka, kamu malah menggombal!" pekik Hinata dengan wajah merona merah saking malunya. Dia rasanya mau pingsan karena Naruto berhasil menggombal hatinya, namun dia berusaha menahannya. Soalnya kalau dia pingsan, malah jadi merepotkan Naruto. Kan gawat...

"Hehe... Kamu itu lucu, Hinata. Kan memang benar, kok kalau-"

"Su, sudah, ah! Ce, cepat sana... Kerjakan PR-mu!" tegur Hinata tegas. "Kalau kamu berani menggombalku sekali lagi... Aku bakalan pingsan di sini. Mau?"

"Iya, iya..."

* * *

Ding dong!

"Onee-chan, tadaima!" seru Hanabi, adik Hinata yang baru pulang dari rumah temannya. Dia menekan bel di depan rumahnya, namun sang kakak tidak menyahut.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Onee-chan! Buka pintunya. Aku sudah pulang!" Hanabi mengetuk pintu, tapi beberapa kali pintu diketuk, tetap saja kakaknya tidak menyahut. Apalagi membuka pintu untuknya.

"Aneh. Apa tidak ada orang, ya?" gumam Hanabi heran. "Eh, tunggu... Tidak mungkin Onee-chan pergi tanpa memberitahuku. Apakah dia masih di dalam? Kalau begitu, kenapa dia tidak membukakan pintu untukku? Apa dia ketiduran?" terkanya.

Hanabi lalu memegang gagang pintu dan mencoba memutarnya. Begitu gagang pintu diputar, pintu mulai terbuka. Tentu saja membuat Hanabi kaget sekaligus bingung. "Lho, kok... Pintunya tak terkunci?" katanya penasaran. "Apa Onee-chan lupa menguncinya? Kalau begitu, aku masuk saja, ya..."

"Tadaima!" Hanabi masuk ke dalam seraya menutup pintunya. Dia memperhatikan sekeliling dalam rumahnya, lalu melepaskan sandal biru dengan hiasan bunga _lily_ -nya. Begitu dia menengok ke bawah untuk melepas sandalnya, matanya tertumbuk pada sepasang sepatu _sneakers_ berwarna orange ber- _strip_ hitam yang dari tadi sudah berada di _genkan_.

Sepatu punya siapa, tuh? tanya Hanabi dalam hati. Aku belum pernah melihat sepatu ini sebelumnya. Yang pasti ini bukan punya Onee-chan. Jangan-jangan... Ada tamu, ya? Siapa?

Hanabi mencoba untuk menelan rasa penasarannya, walaupun pertanyaan sudah berputar-putar di otaknya. Setelah melepaskan sandalnya dan meletakkannya di rak, dia langsung berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Siapa tahu Hinata berada di sana. Hanabi mengira kalau kakaknya sedang asyik mengobrol dengan tamunya itu sampai dia tidak menyahutinya yang sudah pulang.

"Onee-chan, aku pulang! Kenapa Onee-chan tidak... Eh?" Begitu Hanabi masuk ke ruang tamu, dia terkejut melihat pemandangan yang tak diduganya. Di sana, Hinata tidur dengan lengan menyangga kepalanya di atas meja dengan buku latihannya. Ada buku kimia dan catatan ditumpuk di sisinya. Dan Naruto juga tertidur di samping meja dengan buku-buku berserakan. Kepalanya ditelungkupkan dan ditopang oleh lengan kanannya.

Onee-chan tertidur... Dengan Naruto-nii? pikir Hanabi. Rupanya tamu itu teman sekolah yang disukai Onee-chan. Mereka ini sedang mengerjakan PR bersama pas aku pergi...

Tiba-tiba Hanabi berbalik dan mengendap-endap masuk ke kamarnya. Hihi... Lucu. Mereka berdua memang cocok. Onee-chan dan Naruto-nii sama-sama ketiduran pas belajar. Sungguh ini momen yang tak boleh dilewatkan. Lebih baik takkan kuganggu mereka, ah, batinnya dalam hati. Bibir mungilnya menyunggingkan senyuman iseng. Dalam hatinya, dia mendukung kakaknya berhubungan dengan lelaki pirang yang disukainya itu.

 **~Owari~**

Hai, minna-san! Berjumpa lagi dengan aku di fandom Naruto. Yuhuu! Akhirnya aku berhasil membuat FF NaruHina. Salah satu OTP terbaikku di fandom ini. Hehe... XD

Aku membuatnya untuk mengikuti challenge yang diadakan oleh sakhi-san dan Saaraa-san, yaitu Lembar Buku Pelajaran Challenge! Terima kasih buat kalian berdua yang telah mengijinkanku mengikuti challenge ini... ^^

Tadi inspirasi untuk membuat ceritanya ini pas aku lagi iseng googling tentang hal-hal yang berbau kimia. Awalnya mau cari tentang ion, eh malah tak sengaja ketemu yang namanya ikatan ion atau Elektrovalen yang kuceritakan di FF ini. Padahal aku ini mahasiswa Bahasa Inggris, kok tiba-tiba jadi kepikiran mau buat FF tentang kimia, ya? #plak

Ah, biarin saja deh. Namanya mau mengingat kembali pelajaran dari SMA dulu. Ya, kan? Semoga FF ini berguna buat kalian. Gomen ne, kalau terselip adegan romance di sini. Memang FF NaruHina ini takkan bagus kalau tak ada romance-nya... :3 *nyengir nista*

OK, kurasa itu saja. Kalau kalian mau kasih komentar, masukkan saja lewat Review, ya! I want to know your reaction when you read my Fanfic. Mohon maaf kalau ada kekurangannya dan Chara-nya di sini OOC parah. Huhuhu... *nangis di pojokan*

Terima kasih sudah mau membacanya, baik active reader maupun silent reader. I have to go now. Jaa ne!


End file.
